


Carpe diem

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Declarations Of Love, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 05
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Gespräch zwischen Sam und Jack setzt einiges in Gang …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe diem

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Athor für das Beta und die Hilfe bei der Entscheidungsfindung

„Ah, nicht schon wieder!“, schimpfte Dr. Daniel Jackson, klopfte noch einmal mit dem Zeigefinger vorsichtig auf das Mikroskop, aber es blieb dunkel. Das war jetzt das dritte Mal in nur zwei Tagen, dass die Lichtquelle ausfiel! Es war zwar nett von Sam gewesen, ihm kurzfristig dieses Gerät zu leihen, aber hatte sie ihm unbedingt eines geben müssen, dessen Halbwertzeit nur knapp über der eines Schokoriegels lag?  
Also schön, einmal müsste sie es noch für ihn herrichten, dann hoffte er, die winzigen Partikel, die ihm SG-9 mitgebracht hatte, entziffert zu haben. Und danach konnte Sam das unzuverlässige Teil schnellstens wieder zurück haben.

Seufzend stand Daniel auf, streckte den Rücken durch und wählte ihre Nummer. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile meldete sich ein gehetzt klingender Assistent und teilte dem Archäologen mit, dass Dr. Samantha Carter nicht an ihrem Platz sei.  
So ein Mist! Er brauchte das Mikroskop aber dringend!  
Nun, ein bisschen Bewegung konnte ihm zwischendurch nicht schaden und so machte er sich auf, Sam zu suchen. Sie war weder in ihrem Büro, noch bastelte sie im Labor herum, noch fand er sie in der Kantine. Sie war auch nicht bei Janet auf der Krankstation, doch von ihr bekam er den Tipp, es mal im Fitnessraum zu probieren. 

Er war inzwischen ein wenig genervt, entschloss sich, es aber auch noch in diesem Raum zu versuchen. Und er hatte Glück!  
Bereits im Vorraum hörte er Sam durch die geschlossene Tür lachend fragen: „ … er wirklich Daniel?“  
Neugierig trat Daniel näher. Zu seiner Überraschung vernahm er plötzlich Colonel O´Neills Stimme: „Ganz genau: Daniel. Was dagegen?“  
„Nein, nein, warum sollte ich?“ Sam lachte wieder, etwas atemlos. Kein Wunder, denn Daniel konnte das typische Klacken hören, das entstand, wenn die Gewichte des Trimm-dich-Geräts auf dem Boden aufkamen und dann wieder hochgezogen wurden.

„Gut. Also, wie schon gesagt“, auch O´Neills Stimme klang ein wenig gepresst, „seine Feinfühligkeit, sein Engagement für die Menschen, das begeistert mich einfach. Dazu ist er immer mitreißend, manchmal aber auch …. romantisch. Einfach perfekt. Ich liebe ihn. Anders kann man es nicht nennen.“  
„Wow! Sir! So ein Lob aus Ihrem Munde!“

DAS musste auch Daniel denken. Er stand wie festgefroren vor der Tür, die Klinke schon in der Hand und konnte sie doch nicht herunter drücken.  
Wie hätte er ahnen können, dass Jack so über ihn dachte? Und niemals hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass er so frei mit Sam darüber redete! 

Der Archäologe merkte, wie sich sein Puls mit jeder Sekunde mehr beschleunigte. Und das gewiss nicht nur, weil er etwas Anstößiges tat, indem er seine Kollegen belauschte und dabei jedem Moment von einem x-beliebigen Mitarbeiter überrascht werden konnte. Sondern auch, weil er etwas über sich erfuhr, das so nicht für ihn gedacht gewesen war. Denn dann hätte Jack ja schließlich mit ihm, statt mit Sam darüber reden können! Aber warum …?

Jacks Stimme stoppte seine fruchtlosen Überlegungen, denn der Colonel gab jetzt unumwunden zu: „Ja, er hat es mir einfach angetan.“ Das begleitete Jack mit einem kleinen, kurzatmigen Lachen, dann fuhr er fort: „Sie sollten mal auf seine Hände achten … so ausdruckstark. Er ist einfach …einfach…“  
Sam unterbrach ihn neckend: „Sie schwärmen ja richtig für ihn!“  
„Schwärmen ist es etwas für Teenager, Carter, nicht für Airforce Colonels“, korrigierte O´Neill sie liebenswürdig, aber außer Puste. „Puh, vielleicht sollte ich doch 5 kg weniger auf die Stange tun.“ 

„Das wäre eine Idee. - Übrigens, hatten Sie schon mal Gelegenheit, es ihm zu sagen?“, keuchte Sam.  
„Nein, ich war einmal ganz kurz davor, dann gab es wieder einen Notfall und es wurde nichts draus.“ Jack atmete hörbar aus. „Hey, Carter, sind Sie schon fertig?“  
„Ja, drei Durchgänge. - Nun, vielleicht haben Sie ja Glück, Sir und die Gelegenheit ergibt sich noch einmal.“  
„Ja, vielleicht.“  
„Bis später dann, Colonel.“  
„Okidoki.“

Daniel hörte, wie Sams Schritte sich der Tür zum Umkleideraum näherten. Doch er war unfähig, sich zu rühren. Unfähig, sich eine plausible Erklärung für seine Anwesenheit auszudenken. Unfähig, auch nur irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als sich zu wundern.  
Nein, das war viel zu harmlos ausgedrückt, berichtigte er sich selbst. Man „wunderte“ sich darüber wie teuer ein Film war, wie früh dieses Jahr die Bäume grün waren, wie schlecht der Kaffee im SGC auch nach Jahren noch schmeckte. Das hier war ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Viel tiefer, viel gewaltiger, viel allumfassender.  
Erschütterung -- bis auf den Grund seines Selbst. 

Da erzählte Jack beim Fitnesstraining wie nebenbei, was er für ihn empfand. Verschwendete Sätze auf Sam für die er ... nicht gerade zum Mörder werden, aber die zu hören, er alles geben würde. Da riss Jack einfach so eine Tür auf, die er sich jahrelang krampfhaft bemüht hatte zuzudrücken, damit nicht ein Quäntchen dessen, was er empfand, bis zu Jack durchdrang! Und dann hatte der Colonel keine Hemmungen jemandem wie nebenbei einzugestehen, dass er ihn liebte!

Daniel spürte, wie sich sein Unglauben langsam in ein Hochgefühl zu verwandeln begann. So viele Jahre – und sie hatten immer aneinander vorbeigeredet! So viel Geheimniskrämerei – und dabei schien es so einfach! Er hatte nur ein Mikroskop von Sam reparieren lassen wollen und jetzt war seine ganze Zukunft … 

Sam! Oh Gott! Sam, die ihn auf gar keinen Fall hier finden durfte! Die aber… 

Daniel spürte, wie die Klinke unter seiner Hand heruntergedrückt wurde und schloss resigniert die Augen als … 

„Carter! Ist das Ihre Armbanduhr hier?“, rief O´Neill.  
„Meine … ? Oh, ja! Danke!“ Die Klinke sprang wieder hinauf und Daniel hörte, wie Sam zurückging, um ihre Uhr zu holen. 

Die halbe Minute, die ihm geschenkt worden war, musste reichen! Daniel stürzte zur Tür und verließ den Umkleideraum fast fluchtartig. Im Flur zwang er sich langsam zu gehen, damit er keine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Kaum war er in seinem Zimmer angekommen, schloss er die Tür ab und lehnte sich schwer von innen dagegen. 

*JA!!!*  
Daniels ganzer Körper kribbelte. Zu dumm, dass man im SGC nicht laut brüllen konnte, ohne umgehend Bekanntschaft mit Dr. McKenzie zu machen. So ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und presste die Augen ganz fest zusammen, um die aufsteigende, alles verschlingende Euphorie in sich einzudämmen.  
Wahnsinn!!  
Jack!!  
Daniels Herz raste, er atmete schneller. Rauschhafte Bilder von ineinander verschlungenen Körpern fluteten durch seinen Geist. Nichts Klares, nichts Konkretes, eher ein trunkenes Durchblättern der Möglichkeiten; die unendlichen Versprechungen der jetzt möglichen Wahl.  
Er ließ sich langsam auf den Fußboden gleiten und bemühte sich seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch das war nicht so ganz einfach. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss überwältigt die Augen. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so überbordende Freude und Erleichterung verspürt.  
Jack!  
In greifbarer Nähe. 

Jetzt musste er nur noch eine Gelegenheit finden, Jack zu versichern, dass er ebenso empfand. Am liebsten wäre er ja gleich losgerannt und hätte es sofort hinter sich gebracht, aber das letzte bisschen Vernunft, das noch nicht im Strudel der Begeisterung versunken war, ließ ihn wissen, dass das keine so ganz gute Idee wäre. Denn im Moment bestand die Gefahr, dass er nur unzusammenhängendes Zeug herausstottern würde. Außerdem gab es im SGC keinen Ort, der wirklich Privatsphäre bot. 

Heute Abend, vertröstete er sich.  
Nur noch ein paar Stunden.  
Dann hätte er sich vielleicht auch wieder etwas beruhigt. 

Daniel blieb noch eine ganze Weile entspannt und träumerisch auf dem Fußboden sitzen, mit den Gedanken schon längst nicht mehr in dem grauen Betongemäuer. Er plante, wie er beginnen sollte und versuchte sich auszumalen, wie Jack darauf reagieren würde. 

Als der Boden dann doch zu hart und unbequem wurde, erhob er sich, schüttelte die Beine, um den beginnenden Krampf zu lösen und rief sich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.  
Dieses unzuverlässige Mikroskop stand immer noch defekt auf seinem Tisch und SG-9 wartete immer noch auf die Ergebnisse.  
Doch es gelang ihm, in erstaunlich kurzer Zeit einen Techniker herbeizurufen, der das Teil reparierte. Mit einem Dauergrinsen im Gesicht, das einfach nicht mehr weggehen wollte, schaffte es der Wissenschaftler, rechtzeitig mit seiner Arbeit fertig zu werden. Rasch verschickte er per E-Mail seine Ergebnisse an die entsprechenden Abteilungen und rannte zum Aufzug.

Auf Nachfrage versicherte ihm der Wachmann am Ausgang des Mountains, dass Colonel O´Neill schon vor einer halben Stunde nach Hause gefahren sei, so dass seinem Vorhaben nichts mehr im Wege stand. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

„Hi, Jack.“ Daniel hielt seine Hände ineinander verschränkt, damit Jack nicht das verräterische Zittern sah, das ihn überfallen hatte, nachdem er die Klingel gedrückt hatte.

„Hi, Daniel. Komm rein!“ O´Neill trat zur Seite und ließ den jüngeren Mann eintreten. „Keine Pizza?“, erkundigte er sich überrascht, als er sah, dass Daniel nichts zu essen mitgebracht hatte.  
„Nein. Ich bin nicht zum Essen gekommen. Ich … muss mit dir reden.“ Nervös zupfte Daniel am Ärmel seiner Jacke herum.  
Doch Jack sah nichts Ungewöhnliches, weder in diesem Benehmen noch in diesem Satz und fragte nur: „Okay, was gibt´s?“  
„Ich…“  
„Eh… willst du was trinken?“ O´Neill war auf dem Weg zum Wohnraum stehen geblieben und drehte sich zu Daniel, der ihm gefolgt war, um. 

„Nein“, antwortete Daniel automatisch, denn er wollte es endlich hinter sich bringen. Bis ihm einfiel, dass es ganz gut wäre, wenn er irgendetwas in der Hand halten könnte und deshalb meinte er sofort danach: „Doch!“  
Nachsichtig lächelnd fragte O´Neill noch einmal: „Ja oder Nein?“  
„Ja, bitte. O… Orangensaft – wenn du hast. Aber nur wenn du hast“, fügte er eilig hinzu. „Wenn nicht, nehme ich auch was anderes.“ 

Himmel, was war denn nur mit dem Linguisten los?, musste O´Neill denken. Der brachte ja keinen anständigen Satz heraus! Schande für einen Mann, dessen Fachgebiet Sprache war!  
Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er Dr. Jackson in sprachlicher Hinsicht schon jemals hätte korrigieren können. Deshalb beschloss er die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und erklärte ihm jetzt süffisant grinsend: „Daniel, wenn ich keinen Orangensaft hätte, könnte ich dir auch keinen geben, das ist doch klar. Aber du hast Glück, ich habe noch eine Flasche.“  
„Gut.“  
Das war alles?! Keine weitere Reaktion? Keine schnippische Bemerkung? Keine wortreiche Rechtfertigung? „Ehhm, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, erkundigte sich Jack besorgt und legte ihm behutsam eine Hand auf den Oberarm. Seine Augen suchten in Daniels Gesicht nach Zeichen von Unwohlsein.

„Ich … es tut mir Leid“, platzte Daniel heraus. „Ich habe das Gespräch zwischen dir und Sam im Fitnessraum belauscht.“  
„Im Fitnessraum? Oh, heute Nachmittag, ja?“  
Daniel nickte. „Ich … ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich … genauso empfinde.“ Er hatte Mühe, die richtigen Worte herauszubringen, schaute Jack aber fest in die Augen.  
„Wirklich? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich dafür interessierst“, meinte Jack überrascht. 

„Nette Wortwahl, Jack.“ Daniel ließ ein kleines, nervöses Lachen hören: „Aber wie solltest du es auch wissen, wir haben ja noch nie darüber gesprochen.“  
„Stimmt. Jetzt, wo du es sagst. Wir haben wirklich noch nie so richtig darüber gesprochen“, pflichtete Jack ihm bei. „Aber wenn du tatsächlich Lust hast, können wir gerne mal zusammen hinfahren.“ Jack machte noch ein paar Schritte, bis er in der Küche vor dem Kühlschrank stand, den er mit einem Ruck öffnete. Er musterte seine Vorräte.

„Hinfahren?“ Völlig verdattert schüttelte Daniel den Kopf und folgte Jack eilig. „Müssen wir dazu denn unbedingt in ein Hotel gehen?“  
„Wieso Hotel??“ Jack hatte inzwischen Orangensaft eingegossen und streckte seinem Freund das Glas hin. „Wir können doch danach noch zurückfahren.“ 

Daniel begann sich zunehmend irreal zu fühlen. Irgendetwas lief hier überhaupt nicht richtig! Das war doch keine normale Reaktion, was Jack da zeigte! So, als ob er gar nicht richtig verstanden hatte, worüber sie eigentlich sprachen. Geistesabwesend trank Daniel einen Schluck, dann sagte er entschlossen: „Kann es sein, dass wir gerade aneinander vorbei reden?“ 

„Wir sprechen von … deinem Lauschangriff im Fitnessraum, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht!“, antwortete O´Neill und schaute sein Gegenüber fragend an.  
„Richtig. Und da hast du Sam gesagt, dass … du mich, dass ich … wir …“  
Jack prustete lachend los: „Daniel! Wir haben doch nicht über dich gesprochen! Wie kommst du denn darauf?“ Er wischte mit der Hand über seinen Pullover, auf den er etwas Saft gespritzt hatte. 

„Ihr habt doch meinen Namen genannt – mehrmals – ich habe es genau…“  
„Ach, Daniel!“ Jack wuschelte Daniel liebevoll durchs Haar. „Du bist … so ein Gänschen! Wir haben … doch nicht über dich …gesprochen! Himmel, ist das komisch!“ Jack hatte Mühe, vor lauter Lachen eine halbwegs passable Erklärung zusammen zu bringen. „Es ging um Daniel Barenboim, den Dirigenten. Und Sam … fand es auch total witzig, dass der ebenfalls Daniel heißt. Scheint so ein Ding zu sein bei mir, mit den Daniels. Ich ...“ 

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Taubheitsgefühl machte sich in Daniel breit. Als ob alle Sinne unter einer dicken Schicht von Watte verschwinden würden. Er konnte nicht mehr hören, was Jack noch hinzufügte, nicht mehr klar denken. Hätte ihm jemand einen Knüppel in die Kniekehlen geschlagen, seine Beine hätten kaum wackeliger sein können. Kraftlos stellte er sein Glas auf den Küchentisch, nicht darauf achtend, dass es überschwappte. Er atmete einmal tief durch, zwang sich alle verbliebene Energie zusammenzukratzen und stürzte aus der Küche. 

Jack hörte ihn durchs Esszimmer rennen und schon wurde die Haustür geöffnet, die sofort danach mit Schwung ins Schloss fiel. 

„Daniel…? Was zum Kuckuck …? Hey! Warte!“ Das war unmissverständlich das Motorengeräusch von Daniels Wagen! O´Neill lief ebenfalls zur Haustür, riss sie auf und sah nur noch die Rücklichter von Daniels rasant davon rauschendem Auto. 

„Daniel!“, rief er dem Wagen hinterher und zuckte ratlos die Schultern. „Was soll das denn bitteschön werden, wenn es fertig ist?“  
Er kehrte laut vor sich hinschimpfend ins Haus zurück. „Mein Gott, bist du heute aber eine Mimose!“

Ärgerlich ließ er die Haustür wieder zufallen, ging in die Küche zurück und sah den verschütteten Orangensaft. „Carter hat den Witz in der Sache schließlich auch gesehen!“, verteidigte er sich, während er ein Blatt von der Küchenrolle riss. „Aber wehe, man macht sich mal auf deine Kosten lustig! Dabei ist … oh … oh, Mann!!“ 

Jack ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Küchenstuhl sinken und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Satzfetzen aus seinem Gespräch mit Sam flatterten durch seine Erinnerung: _…ich war kurz davor es ihm zu sagen … ich schwärme für ihn … er ist mitreißend …_ und – er erinnerte sich genau -, um Carter zu provozieren hatte er sogar: „ich liebe ihn“ gesagt. Und immer den Dirigenten gemeint. 

„Oh, Scheiße!“ Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Er hatte gelacht, lauthals gelacht, nachdem Daniel ihm gerade gesagt hatte, dass er ihn … liebte! Aber wie hätte er auch ahnen können, dass sie nicht mehr über Musik sprachen! Nie darüber gesprochen hatten! 

Er musste Daniel finden und die Sache klar stellen, so konnte er es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Wo war der Archäologe wohl hingefahren in dieser aufgewühlten Stimmung? Hoffentlich machte er keinen Blödsinn! Jack zwang sich einen Moment vernünftig nachzudenken. Am wahrscheinlichsten war, dass er in sein Appartement gefahren war und sich dort bis zur nächsten Mission verkriechen wollte. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. 

O´Neill sprang auf, suchte hektisch nach seinen Autoschlüsseln und holte den Jeep aus der Garage. Die Strecke zu Daniels Wohnung erforderte kaum Aufmerksamkeit und so hatte er Zeit, sich noch einmal all das ins Gedächtnis zurück zu rufen, worüber er mit Carter gesprochen hatte und was Daniel gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte. 

Das war wirklich eine Katastrophe! Positiv ausgedrückt. 

Als er in die Hancock Avenue einbog sah er plötzlich Daniels Wagen am Straßenrand stehen. Jeder im Mountain hätte sofort Dr. Jacksons Wagen erkannt, denn auf dem Kofferraumdeckel prangte unübersehbar der verrückte Aufkleber, den Carter ihm zum Valentinstag geschenkt hatte: „Auch Archäologen tun´s … im Dreck“ Ein kleines, bebrilltes, knubbelnasiges Männchen, mit Schaufel, Seil und debilem Grinsen zwischen den grünen Schriftzügen, machte das Auto unverwechselbar.

Jack trat mit solcher Wucht auf die Bremse, dass sie quietschte, setzte verspätet den Blinker und fand um diese Uhrzeit auch sofort einen Parkplatz.  
Was wollte Daniel hier? Hier war doch nichts? O´Neill schaute ratlos die Straße rauf und runter. Halt, na klar, linker Hand lag der Memorial Park! Das hieß, er war nicht auf direkten Weg nach Hause gefahren sondern noch irgendwo in den Grünanlagen unterwegs.  
Jack stieg aus, verschloss sein Auto und machte die paar Schritte bis zum Eingang. 

Er betrat den Park durch das große, schmiedeiserne Tor und sah sich suchend um. Wo könnte Daniel hingegangen sein? Der Wissenschaftler wäre im Moment bestimmt nicht so ganz scharf auf Gesellschaft, damit fielen die ganzen Sportanlagen, wie Eisbahn, Tennishallen und Schwimmbad wohl schon mal flach. Jack lief ziellos an den Picknick-Pavillons vorbei, spähte in jeden kurz hinein, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie wirklich leer waren und sah plötzlich die Wasserfläche des Prospect Lake vor sich glitzern. 

Oh Gott, Daniel würde doch nicht …! Das Bild, wie Daniel damals auf dem Balkon seines Appartements gestanden hatte, bereit, jeden Moment zu springen, drängte sich in Jacks Bewusstsein. Nein, nein, damals war er auf Entzug gewesen und hatte nicht gewusst, was er tat, versuchte sich Jack zu beruhigen. Das hier war etwas ganz anderes. Und Daniel ein sehr vernünftiger Mensch -- den er zutiefst gekränkt hatte. Unabsichtlich zwar, aber nicht weniger tödlich.  
Stopp! Keine Panik! Das bringt gar nichts!

Jack erreichte das Ufer des Sees. Er hatte die Wahl, entweder zu den Bootshäusern zu gehen oder in Richtung des Spielplatzes, auf dem er manche nette Stunde mit Cassandra verbracht hatte, als sie noch im Alter für Rutschen und Schaukeln gewesen war. In den Bootshäusern brannte noch Licht und so entschied er sich, den See zu umrunden. Er lief am Ufer entlang, immer einen suchenden Blick auf das Wasser gerichtet. Gleichzeitig versuchte er sich zu überzeugen, dass der See überhaupt nicht tief genug war, für irgendwelche Verzweiflungstaten. 

Die dunkel glänzende Wasseroberfläche kräuselte sich nur leicht, warf das Mondlicht zurück und tauchte alles in ein silbriges Licht. Ein klein wenig erinnerte es ihn an den Ereignishorizont des Stargates, nur die Farbe stimmte nicht. 

O´Neill erschrak, als direkt vor ihm eine Ente aufflog und sich in die Mitte des Sees flüchtete. Dann war wieder alles so ruhig wie zuvor. Nur das gleichmäßige Rauschen der Autos außerhalb des Parks drang diffus an sein Ohr. 

„Daniel?“, rief er immer wieder besorgt, doch niemand antwortete. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel war ohne einen klaren Gedanken aus O´Neills Wohnung gestürzt, nur beseelt von dem Wunsch, weg zu kommen. Weit weg. So weit wie nur eben möglich. Als er am Memorial Park vorbeigefahren war, hatte er aus einem Impuls heraus gestoppt und war ausgestiegen. 

Ohne Ziel war er eine Weile umher geschlendert, bewusst jedes Licht und jede mögliche Menschenansammlung meidend. Er hätte gern über das, was passiert war, in Ruhe nachgedacht, doch das war ihm nicht möglich. Jacks Gelächter hatte sich in seine Erinnerung eingebrannt und übertönte jeden klaren Gedanken, den er fassen wollte. Einzig der Schmerz, war kräftig genug, um das Gelächter von Zeit zu Zeit zu durchdringen und ganze Wellen voller Traurigkeit über ihm auszuschütten. 

Er setzte sich an den Rand eines Sandkastens und malte mit einem Zweig wirre Muster in den Sand. Ganz langsam dämmerte ihm, dass er sich wie ein Idiot benommen hatte. Hätte er mit Jack mitgelacht, es als Scherz hingestellt, Jack darin bestätigt, dass er wirklich eine Vorliebe für Daniels aller Art hat – dann wäre er jetzt fein raus aus der Sache. 

Aber dazu hätte er am Nachmittag nicht so hochfliegende Hoffnungen haben dürfen. So schnell hatte er einfach nicht umschalten können. Und deshalb saß er jetzt vor diesem Scherbenhaufen, der vor einer Stunde noch sein Leben gewesen war. Denn Jack hatte inzwischen bestimmt auch schon zwei und zwei zusammengezählt und war wahrscheinlich bei dem richtigen Ergebnis gelandet: sein Archäologe war nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig.  
'Müssen wir dazu unbedingt in ein Hotel gehen?', höhnte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ja, das hatte er tatsächlich gefragt. Mein Gott, was sollte Jack nur von ihm denken? 

„Daniel?“

Das … war Jacks Stimme! Was wollte der denn um diese Uhrzeit hier im Park? Wieso wusste er überhaupt, wo er ihn zu suchen hatte? `Nein! Nein! Bitte lass ihn vorbei gehen!´, flehte Daniel stumm, unfähig sich zu rühren. 

„Daniel?“

Dies war schon deutlich näher als gerade! Er sollte aufstehen, denn ein ausgewachsener Mann, mitten in der Nacht, an einem Sandkasten sitzend, war kaum zu übersehen.

Da er aber immer noch viel zu lethargisch war, um sich zu bewegen, rief Jack schon eine Minute später: „Hier steckst du! Dem Himmel sei Dank, ich habe dich endlich gefunden!“ Jack lief die letzten Meter mit großen Schritten eilig auf Daniel zu und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Holzbrett. 

„Geh weg! Lass mich allein! Verschwinde!“ Abwehrend zog Daniel die Hände über den Kopf, stütze die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und rollte sich so weit zusammen, wie es eben ging. 

Jack ging ein Stich durchs Herz, als er Daniel so sah. Er zögerte, ihn zu berühren, denn aus Daniels Haltung sprach nichts als Verzweiflung und Selbsterniedrigung. 

Doch das konnte Jack nicht zulassen und so legte er seinen Arm um Daniels Schultern und zog ihn ganz fest an sich heran. Das war nicht so ganz einfach auf diesem schmalen Brett, dass für Leute mit deutlich kürzeren Beinen gemacht war. Ihre Knie stießen aneinander und seine Haltung war ziemlich unbequem, aber er ließ den jüngeren Mann auch nicht los, als der versuchte sich aus seinem Arm herauszuwinden. 

„Bitte geh!“, kam es undeutlich und sehr gedämpft von Daniel, der seine zusammengekrümmte Haltung immer noch keinen Deut verändert hatte.  
„Hör mir erst mal zu!“  
„Ich will nichts hören!“  
„Heute Vormittag wolltest du noch jede Menge hören! Du hast gelauscht und deine eigenen Schlussfolgerungen gezogen. Jetzt lass mich dir die Sache wenigstens erklären!“

Es kam zwar keine Zustimmung von Daniel, aber auch kein Protest und so sagte O´Neill: „Wie du ja schon weißt, haben wir über Daniel Barenboim gesprochen. Carter hatte irgendwie erfahren, dass ich am Wochenende bei einem Konzert des Chicago Symphonic Orchestra in Denver gewesen bin. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wer Barenboim ist und ich habe es ihr erklärt. Am meisten hat sie sich darüber amüsiert, dass er auch Daniel mit Vornamen heißt. Um sie ein wenig aufzuziehen, habe ich meine Bewunderung für Barenboim ihr gegenüber besonders zweideutig und übertrieben ausgedrückt. Den Teil des Gesprächs hast du dann wohl mitbekommen.“

Okay, Daniel wollte ihm die Sache wohl nicht erleichtern, denn er gab seine Schildkröten-Haltung nicht auf. Jack seufzte, dann fuhr er fort: „Als du dann heute Abend … damit angefangen hast, fand ich es einfach witzig, dass noch jemand auf diese gewollte Doppeldeutigkeit reingefallen ist. Ich hatte Carters lachenden Gesichtsausdruck noch vor Augen und … und … es tut mir Leid, dass ich so gelacht habe. Aber … ich habe in dem Moment nicht realisiert, was du … mir eigentlich gesagt hast. Ich …Mensch, Daniel, nun sag doch auch mal was, oder schau mich wenigstens an!“, stöhnte Jack frustriert, als immer noch so gar nichts kam. 

Daniel kam dem ersten Teil der Aufforderung nach und meinte leise und mit resignierter Stimme: „Ich bin ein Idiot.“ Das war das Einzige, was ihm im Moment durch den Kopf ging. 

„Stimmt“, meinte Jack provozierend, um ganz bewusst das Selbstmitleid des jüngeren Mannes zu durchbrechen.  
Es hatte jedoch nicht den gewünschten Erfolg, denn Daniels Kopf blieb wo er war und er nuschelte nur undeutlich: „Sag ich doch.“

Mensch, das war doch zum Mäusemelken! Jack fühlte sich grässlich hilflos angesichts Daniels fast greifbarer Traurigkeit. Irgendetwas musste es doch geben, damit sich Daniel nicht ganz so schlecht fühlte? Irgendwie musste er doch zu seinem Freund durchdringen und ihn aufmuntern können?  
Ohne es ganz genau zu durchdenken sagte er deshalb: „Du hast mich überhaupt nicht gefragt, ob das, was ich gesagt habe, nicht auf beide Daniels zutrifft. Ob es mir nicht vielleicht gerade deshalb so viel Spaß gemacht hat, mit Carter dieses Gespräch zu führen.“  
Intuitiv beschrieb die Hand auf Daniels Rücken jetzt große, beruhigende Kreise, um die trostreiche Bedeutung seiner Worte noch zu unterstreichen, 

Das war ein dicker, fetter Köder, den er da ausgeworfen hatte.  
Und ein durchschlagender Erfolg!  
Denn Daniel nahm zögerlich die Hände vom Kopf, richtete sich zum Sitzen auf und schaute Jack mit hoffnungsvollen Augen an: „Du meinst, …du hast tatsächlich …?“

Hatte er ja wirklich - indirekt. Natürlich nicht in dem Sinne, wie Daniel es verstand, aber das konnte er ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja wohl kaum sagen. So tat Jack das Einzige, was ihn in diesem Moment übrig blieb. Er zog Daniel noch einmal fest in seine Umarmung und flüsterte: „Du kannst blöde Fragen stellen.“ 

Das war eine sehr vage Antwort, aber in Daniels aktuellem Zustand, kam sie dem, was er hören wollte, schon verdammt nah. Außerdem war er viel zu durcheinander von dem Gefühlschaos der letzten halben Stunde, so dass er Jacks Worte nicht so gnadenlos wie sonst analysierte. Er überließ sich seinen Gefühlen und Jacks beruhigender Nähe. Der Wärme seiner Umarmung, die bei der Feuchtigkeit, die vom See hochzog, so angenehm und tröstlich wirkte. Er seufzte tief auf, schlang seine Arme um Jacks Taille und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll gegen ihn. 

Jack war froh, dass die Krise fürs Erste überstanden war, denn er war nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Er spürte einen Hauch von Verwunderung, wie schnell es ihm gelungen war, Daniel aus seinem Schneckenhaus zu locken. Vor allem aber empfand er Erleichterung. Er hätte es nie laut zugegeben, aber er fühlte sich immer verdammt hilflos, wenn jemand an etwas anderem als einer netten, sauberen Fleischwunde litt. Und da hatte er in seinem Team ja einige Kandidaten. Allen voran Daniel. Carter und Teal´c natürlich auch. Aber keiner der beiden hatte je so offen und vertrauensvoll seinen Trost gesucht wie Daniel. Eine Verantwortung, die er immer überraschend gern und bemerkenswert erfolgreich übernommen hatte.

Zum ersten Mal gestand sich Jack ein, wie viel es ihm bedeutete, auch als Mensch, als Freund, gebraucht zu werden. Gerade als er grinsend „herzerwärmend“ denken wollte, lockerte Daniel seinen Griff und überrascht stellte Jack fest, dass er ein Gefühl des Verlusts empfand…

… das sich rasend schnell zu heilloser Verwirrung wandelte, denn Daniel hatte sich nur bewegt, um ihn zu küssen. Ein Hauch von einem Kuss. Kaum mehr als eine flüchtige Berührung der Lippen und doch die Zehntelsekunde zu lang, um es als ein zufälliges Streifen abzutun. Alle Interpretationen offen lassend. Einen Fluchtweg freihaltend. 

Und den bot Daniel ihm auch noch einmal mit seiner nächsten Frage: „Du hast nicht wirklich an mich gedacht, nicht wahr?“  
Daniel schaute ihn direkt an, doch in seinem Blick schwang keine Panik, kein Selbstmitleid, mehr mit. Denn Jack hatte ihn gesucht, trotz allem was er gesagt und getan hatte. Jack würde immer zu ihm stehen, egal, wie idiotisch er sich benahm und das musste ihm reichen. 

Jack starrte nachdenklich zurück. Er *könnte* die Sache jetzt aufklären. Es wäre der perfekte Moment, um wieder in den Alltag zurückzukehren. Dort weiter zu machen, wo sie heute Morgen noch gestanden hatten. Der Archäologe bot ihm die Gelegenheit, den heutigen Tag mit einem stillschweigenden Pakt aus dem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Sein junger Freund war so ein erstaunlicher Mann, was das Wohlbefinden anderer anging! 

„Daniel …“, begann er zögerlich und wusste für einen Moment nicht weiter. Daniels linke Hand ruhte immer noch nachlässig auf seinem Oberschenkel und es erfüllte ihn mit unverhältnismäßiger Freude, dass die Verbindung zwischen ihnen noch nicht ganz abgerissen war. Nun, Jack, das sollte dir doch zu denken geben, oder? 

Ganz langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und legte sie auf Daniels Wange. Fühlte die nachwachsenden Bartstoppeln unter seinen Fingern und ihm wurde bewusst, dass hier etwas ganz Neues auf ihn wartete. Nicht, dass ihn das beruhigte – das Gegenteil war der Fall!  
Er fuhr mit seinem Daumen einmal über Daniels Unterlippe und sah, wie dieser für einen Augenblick überwältigt die Augen schloss. Wie konnte er auch nur einen Moment daran denken, Daniel weiteres Leid zuzufügen? 

So räusperte er sich, legte seine Hand über Daniels und flüsterte: „In dem Moment nicht wirklich. Aber jetzt.“  
„W…wirklich?“, in Daniels Stimme mischten sich ein Hauch von Zweifel mit mühsam in Schach gehaltener Begeisterung. Über seine Gesichtszüge hatte er nicht dieselbe Macht, denn seine Augen funkelten und sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter.  
Jack konnte nicht anders, als sich von diesem Lächeln anstecken zu lassen. „Wirklich“, antwortete er und meinte es dieses Mal auch so. „Ich weiß zwar nicht mehr wortwörtlich was ich gesagt habe, aber ich schätze mal, dir kommt es auch nur auf die Hauptaussage an, oder?“ 

„Einzelheiten können wir später besprechen“, grinste Daniel großzügig, schlang Jack die Arme um die Taille und lehnte sich voll Vertrauen gegen ihn. „Ich brauche sowieso noch etwas Zeit, um zu verarbeiten, dass es diesmal wirklich ist.“ 

„Zeit brauche ich auch“, gestand ihm Jack ein und erwiderte die Umarmung. Genoss das gute Gefühl, endlich an einem Punkt angekommen zu sein, der schon seit längerem in seinem Leben gefehlt hatte.  
„Aber Zeit sollte nicht unser eigentliches Problem sein“, meinte Daniel und streichelte durch Jacks Haare, fasziniert davon, dass er es jetzt endlich tun durfte. „Sondern…“  
„Ich weiß“, unterbrach ihn Jack und hauchte einen Kuss in Daniels Nacken. „Du willst auch all das, wofür man in ein Hotelzimmer gehen muss.“ Das war der Satz, der ihn am meisten beeindruckt und verstört hatte – nachdem er ihn endlich in seiner ganzen Tragweite kapiert hatte. Mit einem kleinen, unsicheren Lachen wiederholte er ihn jetzt für Daniel.  
„Oh Gott, es ist mir so peinlich, dass ich das gesagt habe. Tut mir leid“, stöhnte Daniel in Jacks Halsbeuge. Er entschuldigte sich aber mehr aus Gründen der Konvention, als aus wirklicher Überzeugung. Jacks Nähe sprach eine ganz andere Sprache. 

„Braucht es nicht zu sein“, beruhigte ihn Jack denn auch wie erhofft und drückte ihn fest an sich. Eine Weile saßen sie in übereinstimmendem Schweigen, den Duft des anderen einatmend, den Körper des anderen spürend.  
Bis Jack begann, auch seinen Körper zu spüren und die fürchterlich unbequeme Haltung in der er hier auf diesem dünnen Sandkastenbrett saß. 

Er löste sich sachte von Daniel, stand auf, hielt dem jüngeren Mann eine Hand entgegen und der ließ sich hochziehen. „Mein linkes Bein schläft ein“, meinte Jack entschuldigend, gab Daniels Hand aber nicht mehr frei. 

„Vielleicht können wir das nächste Konzert gemeinsam besuchen? Dann lerne ich den anderen Daniel auch mal kennen“, schlug Daniel vor.  
„Hey, das wäre klasse!“, stimmte Jack begeistert zu. Dann bräuchte er nicht mehr allein zu fahren, das würde bestimmt doppelt so viel Spaß machen – ach was, mit Daniel drei Mal so viel! Mindestens! 

Hand in Hand schlenderten sie zum Ausgang und bevor sie auf die Straße traten, hauchte Daniel in der Sicherheit des unbeleuchteten Parks Jack noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Kommst du noch mit zu mir?“, fragte er bittend.

„Wir müssen morgen sehr früh raus“, wandte Jack bedauernd ein. „Lass uns morgen noch diese Mission hinter uns bringen und dann machen wir es richtig. Mit Pizza und Wein … und alles, wofür man nicht unbedingt ein Hotelzimmer braucht.“ Den letzten Teil des Satzes hauchte er ganz nah an Daniels Wange und spürte wie dieser bei den heiseren, verheißungsvollen Worten leicht erzitterte. 

„Okay, machen wir es richtig“, flüsterte Daniel. „Morgen Abend, Jack – und ich bringe wirklich Pizza mit.“ 

Und dann hatten sie beiden denselben Gedanken, beugten sich vor, pressten die Lippen aufeinander, während ihre Hände ungeduldig den anderen näher zogen. Es war nicht ungefährlich, das hier zu tun, aber sie hatten den Eindruck, dass sie in diesem Moment keine andere Wahl hatten. Mit aufgestauter, atemloser Hektik versuchten sie einen Kuss. Sie kämpften einen Moment um die Vorherrschaft, gaben dann beide zur gleichen Zeit auf. Daniel stöhnte, als Jacks Zunge in seinen Mund vordrang. Das war um so viel besser, als das, was er sich heute Nachmittag in seinem Büro ausgemalt hatte. 

Und auch Jack verbannte den letzten Zweifel. Hoffentlich konnten sie die Mission nach Kelowna morgen rasch beenden, denn das hier fühlte sich ganz genau an wie etwas, was er die nächsten Jahre tun wollte….

 

\--------------ENDE----------------

©Antares, Januar 2005


End file.
